


Запись

by FeliciaIdzuru



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Modern AU, Modern Tokyo, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaIdzuru/pseuds/FeliciaIdzuru
Summary: AU: Хяккимару по прежнему ищет и убивает демонов, но уже на улицах современного Токио. Ему помогают не терять связь с реальностью только две вещи: Дороро, шумная девчушка со склонностью к клептомании, и запись прекрасного пения. Пения той, которую он не смог уберечь.





	Запись

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось под треки:  
> Da Vosk Docta - Gentrify  
> Judgement (Night Version) - Devilman Crybaby

Цвет сакуры опадает. Лепестки своим нежным прикосновением навевают чувство дежавю.  
Городской дым забивает лёгкие. Вывески магазинов не горят. Только каким-то неприметным пятном осядут на краю сознания. Просто в них нет жизни.  
Дождь и ветер отрезвляющей пощёчиной бьют по лицу. Гул машин, гудение проводов, смех людей молодых и пьяных – всё смешивается, в одно ухо влетает, но вскоре вылетает в другое. Как что-то, что не имеет особого значения. Токио серый, чёрный, изредка белый.  
Но по ночам он становится **красным**.  
  
* * *  
  
Дороро маячит рядом назойливым, шумным, но необходимым факелом. Она любит сбегать с приюта, чтобы поискать себе неприятности. Хяккимару слышит её шаги и хватает Дороро за капюшон, когда они становится слишком торопливыми и отдаляющимися.  
Он держит её близко, чтобы Дороро не поддалась импульсу свиснуть что-то из кармана зажравшегося толстосума в приступе клептомании (или синдрома Робин Гуда, полиция разбираться не станет). Она водит его в самые нашумевшие и жуткие уголки Токио.  
Такое сосуществование выгодно для обоих. Но дело, разумеется, не в выгоде одной. Есть и иные причины.  
Не в духе Дороро оставаться с кем-то настолько долго из одного только холодного расчёта.  
  
* * *  
  
Узкие просторы переулка заполняются в секунды раздувшейся краснотой. Её очертания изменчивы, но Хяккимару это мало беспокоит. Томные женские вздохи сменяются искажённым, гортанным воем. Должно быть, тот офисный клерк, которого демон завела с собой, уже мёртв, поглощённый бесформенным алым.  
Оно неповоротливо. Хяккимару – гибок и привык пользоваться преимуществами окружения. Скрежет лезвия о стену, оно вскоре впивается в плоть. В венах Хяккимару тоже расползаются нити красного. Капли дождя смешиваются с липкой кровью. Ночной холод и жар дикости, расползающейся по телу. Из грудной клетки к горлу – вырывается криком. Когда доходит к мышцам рук – удары становятся только яростнее. Биение сердца в ушах заглушают буйство погоды, крик Дороро и стенания красной массы.  
Кость податливо ломается, тело расплывается на асфальте гаснущим пятном. Хяккимару сделает всё, чтобы убедится, что оно больше не загорится.  
Дороро хватает его и оттаскивает от уродливой груды мяса, изрубленной, разорванной, некогда бывшей красивой женщиной. Вторая нога отрастает. Из темноты слышится слабый хрип.  
Тусклый серый огонёк едва заметно горит. Вернее, догорает. Похороненный весом тела демона.  
  
* * *  
  
Комната полнится привычно мёртвыми цветами. Зеленеет только кактус на подоконнике: разумеется, подарок Дороро.  
Хяккимару наслаждается покоем своего убежища. Ничто (и никто) больше не мелькает суетливо перед глазами. Он уверено нащупывает привычный маршрут от ванны к шкафу со сменной одеждой. Фоном постукивает барабан стиральной машины. Монотонно вещает голос диктора по радио. Хяккимару особо не прислушивается.  
На столе, всё так же привычно, его ждут наушники и проигрыватель. Он сам не успел заметить, насколько незаменимыми успели для него стать эти вещицы. МР3 плеер с лёгкостью умещается во внутреннем кармане куртки. Звуки приглушает уплотнённая завеса тишины.  
Неосознанно Хяккимару проматывает несколько старомодных песен, которые слушать он любит, но не сегодня. Открывает дверцу балкона, впуская в квартиру сырость и влагу ливня. Грохот раздаётся высоко в небесах. Проскакивает злополучная **молния**.  
  
* * *  
  
Мио застенчиво смеётся, когда Дороро предлагает записать её пение.  
« _Я… Я же совсем не умею… Но если ты так просишь…_ »  
Её голос – нежное прикосновение опадающего цвета сакуры. Только засушенное гербарием между страниц книг.  
И тем не менее, песнь эта заставляет красный в венах Хяккимару отступить.


End file.
